fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hannah Montana Get Your Gun
Don't you just hate Hannah Montana? I sure do. That's why I wrote this story. I hope you like it. Chapter 1: Hannah Strikes Hannah was in her dressing room, applying her lipstick. She had recently been to a beautiful tropical island, where her lips had become crinkled and dry. "It's no use!" Hannah muttered to Miss Alexa, her makeup coach. "My lips are a total disaster! No brand of lipstick can help!" Miss Alexa had a grim expression on her face. "Hannah," she said calmly. "I have heard a rumor online about you. It says that you have once eaten a gallon of pudding—from the trash. It also says that you have gone to the bathroom…on set!" Hannah was steaming mad. "Well, find the hooligan who started the rumor and beat the crap out of them!" Miss Alexa staggered back. "I can't do that! I'm just a star's makeup coach. You are a star. And stars defend themselves!" "You're right!" Hannah yelled. "But l can't go out with my lips like this!" Miss Alexa began to yell. "Just get out there!!!" "No way!" Hannah yelled. "The fans are raving about 'how disgusting you are!' You'd better get down, find the person who started the rumor, and shoot them with this gun." "But…my lips!!!" Chapter 2: Fixing Lips Miss Alexa was very young, but she acted as if she were over a hundred, because she was always complaining. "This is just jank! Your lips are a disaster! I have to take you a professional." "But you ARE a professional!" Hannah whined. "Yeah, but the person I'm going to is better than me. She lives off in the jungle, in a hut in a tree. Surprisingly, the jungle is not far from here." It took several hours to get there. First, the line at the airport was very long. Second, the plane was very small, and they had to sit on the ground, tied to crates. When they finally got there, they went into the hut to see a girl who had odd potions and herbs. "My name is Kana," she kindly said. "What seems to be the matter?" "Hannah's lips have been ruined. We need your help," Kana said "Well, if it isn't Hannah Montana herself! I'd be glad to help. First, lay down on this mattress while I find a potion for that." Hannah laid on the mattress, hoping that the medicine would work. Then, Kana came back. "Here is the cure: lay on your back while I dip this needle into this potion." Hannah did everything she said. Then, Kana stuck a needle in Hannah's lips. "Owww!!!" "It will only last for a few minutes. Anyways, now I have to do the powder therapy!" ''Please tell me this won't hurt, ''Hannah thought. And guess what? It hurt. After forty-five minutes, it was over, and Hannah and Miss Alexa finally left. Hannah went home and played Super Chick Sisters. But... She called Miss Alexa---"Excuse me...my lips are still crinkly!" Category:Fan Fiction